MSA: Always
by dracoizumi
Summary: A day at the beach turns into a reveal of something that has been for a long time. Fourth part to Mini Slash Adventures. Oneshot. Please read and review! Tommmy X Adam, slash.


Disclaimer: Oh Lordy, haven't written in forever, this is kind of old, but I just got around to typing it out now. Once again I do not own any of the characters or anything for that matter except the idea to write this. This story contains slash, if you do not like that, please do not flame me, I warned you. It is also somewhat AU...

Mini Slash Adventures  
Part 4: Always

"Tommy what is it? Did I say something wrong?" a voice called from behind him.

"I'm sorry, it's just Kimberly. She called me last night, her and that guy she is with right now, it is getting pretty serious. She then brought up the reason why we broke up in the first place, all because I opened my big mouth." Tommy sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"What do you mean? Why did you guys even break up? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Adam asked curiously, trying to coax his friend.

"I think it would be best if you did not know, I didn't really talk about it too much, and I don't really plan to start." Tommy said, although wanting to tell, he hated lying, especially to his friends.

"I promise I won't laugh, or run or anything like that, you know me better. So come on, what is it?"

Tommy exhaled deeply and walked over to lean on the handrails facing toward the beach where they and a few other friends had gone for the day. He thought about it for a moment.

"You promise you won't freak out?" Tommy said, looking back at Adam.

Adam nodded and walked over to stand beside Tommy as he began talking.

"Well, me and Kim were talking about our relationship at one point and she began to express her opinins on why I as acting a different around her. You know, keeping my distance, staying back after class. She thought something was going on with that girl I sat with in Bio, you know, that one with the braces?"

Adam gave a confused look at Tommy.

"But you were with me and Jason after class normally, if not doing marital arts, just hanging out."

Tommy looked at Adam before looking back out onto the water.

"And once she realized that, she began accusing me that you guys were more important than her. That I like you guys more than her. Then she stopped talking for a moment. I thought maybe she was crying but..." He paused for a second.

"What?" Adam asked, encouraging his friend to continue on.

"She kind of laughed, and then accused me of being well, gay. "

It was kind of quiet for a moment, Tommy swallowed and ran his hands through his hair again, not sure what Adam was going to say.

"Are you?" Adam's voice was serious, and he stared at Tommy, although Tommy was still staring out at the open water. He stayed serious as his friend gave a nervous laugh and finally looked at him for a second.

"No. But she was right about something. I did like hanging out with you guys more than her. Don't get me wrong, I did really like her, I just liked someone else a little more." He looked down at his fingers, unsure that this conversation was smart to start.

"Who was it?" Adam asked, trying to stay calm, but his stomach was flip-flopping, unbelieving of the conversation he was having.

"I shouldn't tell you." Tommy moved to stand up straight but Adam stopped him, placing his hand on his arm.

"No, go on. I told you I wouldn't run of laugh or freak out. So, who was it Tommy?"

He grabbed the metal bars and began slightly twisting his hands, not wanting to answer the question, finally he answered.

"You."

Adam began to smile at this, and he couldn't help but have a little bit of a nervous laugh.

"Me, you had a crush on me?" He just couldn't believe it.

"Look I shouldn't have you told you this, you are even laughing, just forget it okay, it's not a big deal." He let go of the metal rails and began to walk off, but again Adam stopped him.

"No, Tommy, don't."

Tommy stopped and turned around, facing his friend.

"Do you still feel this way? Is this what this is about? He was joking when he said that you-"

Tommy cut him off.

"Alright fine, I like you a lot, I'm sorry if that disturbs you to some degree, so just forget it, and let's just get back to the others."

Adam let go of Tommy's hand and let him turn back around before saying anything.

"I love you."

Tommy almost tripped as he heard this, and managed to chock out one word, but didn't turn around right away.

"What?"

"I have felt this way for a long time actually, back when you were still with Kim. I envied her until I turned green. Literally,and past that." Adam said, making a joke to his change in ranger aswell. "That is why I want to know, do you still feel that way?"

Tommy finally then turned around, but didn't give the answer Adam was expecting. Tommy grabbed him and kissed him.

"Why did you never tell me before?" was the first thing Tommy said after a few moments.

"I thought you'd never feel the same, which is the same reason why you never told me." Adam pointed out. "Even though I liked you longer, you know me, I'm shy."

"It's cute, and are you sure about loving me longer?" Tommy asked, raising his eyes, a smile spreading over his face.

Adam nodded and placed his arms around Tommy's neck pulling him closer.

"I'll show you." Adam whispered before he began to kiss Tommy passionately.

Sometime among the kisses all that Tommy could heard was one word.

"Always."

End.

A/N: Wow, that took me almost a year to finally type up in one hour? I'm lame. Anyways hope you somewhat enjoyed it, I still need to proofread a bit, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.


End file.
